A handset may be a mobile phone, a wireless handset, a pager, a personal digital assistant, a gaming device, an inventory control device, a media player, a digital camera, a digital calculator, a portable computer, a tablet computer, or a laptop computer. Many mobile phones, and other types of handsets, have become so inexpensive to purchase and use that many customers may purchase a prepaid mobile phone at a convenience store, activate the phone, use the phone, and discard the phone when a prepaid service plan's usage limit is reached.